


幼稚话剧

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 威尼斯狂欢节背景，甜，末尾有AC2 Ezio＆Leonardo彩蛋掉落，好一个赛艇！





	幼稚话剧

1485年2月底，由于某些巧合或非巧合的原因，被塞进名为“人类历史”的滚筒洗衣机颠倒翻滚、在各自轨迹上分别忙于奇迹与诱惑的两个非自然生灵，恰好都拥有了那么一小段闲暇  
而且凑巧，当时他们都在威尼斯。  
还刚好赶上了当地最最盛大的节日。  
这或许也算是个不大不小的奇迹。

“据说威尼斯狂欢盛典起源于古老的神农节，每年冬春交替之时人们聚在一起，用美酒和欢笑来庆祝新一年的开始。”亚茨拉斐尔说这些话的时候摆弄着袖口可爱的小花边儿，他感觉节日总能让自己心里充满爱和希望。  
“可我听说这一庆典来源于战争中残忍的胜利。”克罗里双手背在身后、身子前倾，和他的天使并排走在一起。  
天使摆弄袖口的手停了下来，他向老朋友丢过去一个“那太残忍了”的表情。  
而恶魔装模作样地附和了大概两秒钟之后，将话题转向各自最近的工作和倒霉上司。  
他们在一个岔路口分别，约定晚上七点半穿戴好狂欢节的行头在广场上见。  
这两位来自不同阵营的超自然生灵向来热爱人间，且崇尚入乡随俗，他们打算好好体验一下威尼斯一年一度的盛大狂欢节。

当夜幕降临、烟火声零零碎碎地在广场上响起，克罗里走出小旅馆，随着人流来到广场上。  
他出门前在镜子前磨蹭了将近一个小时。诚然，这条伊甸之蛇有着让所有人都为之惊叹的美貌，他那种张扬肆意又超脱了世俗束缚的美感，可以轻而易举地驾驭人间两种不同性别的魅力，甚至是将他们融合在一起。  
恶魔本就是无性别的，他大可以想怎么打扮就怎么打扮。  
在相当长的一段时间里，克罗里概念中并没有非常明显的“男装”或“女装”的界限，他只会想——“噢，这套衣服真好看，我这么打扮起来绝对很棒”，而不会去管这到底是男装还是女装。  
“人类应该学会根据自己的外貌和气质特点来选衣服，而不是单单根据——性别。”那时候还是克蠕戾的恶魔对亚茨拉斐尔如是说，他把“性别”这个词读得字正腔圆，带着点玩世不恭又嘲讽的审视。  
威尼斯姑娘们的衣服挺好看，那些华丽的刺绣纹样美丽非常，可他实在无法驾驭衣长及地的曼特和高得吓人的高底鞋。  
这条老蛇有一阵非常想给自己买一双高底鞋，可天使嘲讽他平时走路就走得仿佛“被人抽走了一截脊椎骨”，穿上高底鞋肯定没法保持平衡。克罗里觉得有道理，他只好放弃。  
所以最后，恶魔还是选择了黑色天鹅绒面料的普尔波万，是立领的款式，有精心整理出来的普利兹皱褶，配一条织锦缎腰带。  
面具绝对是威尼斯狂欢节的重头戏，克罗里对着镜子将轻巧华丽的漆布Larva面具罩在脸上，然后披戴上暗红色织金缎斗篷和三角帽。市面上大多数Larva面具都是纯白色，上面镶着华美的金边，克罗里找了好长时间才找到自己想要的黑色Larva面具。  
他溶金一样的眼睛从面具后面露出来，映着深黑漆布上华丽精细的黄金饰纹，脸颊边上有几缕打着卷儿的红发——克罗里觉得自己这样子美极了，他的天使绝对会喜欢。

恶魔以音乐和烟火为指引，跟着人流一同来到广场上。他热情回应每一个谄媚诱惑的眼神，同时对所有来自他人的邀请视而不见。  
他早就被预定了。  
艺人和小丑早就已经聚集在广场上，吟游诗人抱着鲁特琴弹唱，欢笑和鲜花一同为每一个雀跃的灵魂伴奏，所经之处皆为飞扬的裙角和旁若无人拥吻在一起的年轻爱侣。  
克罗里感觉此时此刻他尤其热爱这嘈杂人世间。  
恶魔根本没费什么力气就找到了那个天使——他几乎是只用一眼就穿过人群看到了站在角落里的雪白身影。对于克罗里而言，亚茨拉斐尔的面具根本就不是伪装，而是装饰。  
亚茨拉斐尔身后是一根立柱，他把自己包在纯白色镶银线的普尔波万里，领口露出洁白柔软的修米兹，那上面的花纹把天使线条柔润饱满的下巴衬得可爱至极。  
克罗里努力想表现得高贵冷酷又有风度，可他的嘴角却仿佛不受控制一样向上勾起。  
那个天使戴着白色Colombina面具，额头和眼周部位覆盖着大片金色花纹，橄榄绿的眼睛即使在黄金掩映下也依旧亮得惊人。白色紧身长裤将他柔软丰腴的双腿勾勒得恰到好处，这线条让恶魔想起餐桌上肥美柔嫩的羔羊肉。  
他的天使真漂亮，那么丰润那么柔软那么洁白，浑身上下每一丝线条都美妙得刚刚好，像最和谐的曲子那样，音符不多不少。  
现在那两条圆润可爱的腿前后交叠，天使用他右脚的脚后跟在左脚鞋尖儿上轻轻磕了磕，然后将刚刚结束一场小小恶作剧的右腿绕到左腿身后、脚尖点地，一串动作轻巧得像广场上的鸽子。  
那一瞬间克罗里想着，Colombina面具真的很适合他。*  
（注：Colombina在意大利语中有“小鸽子”的意思。而Larva面具也被称为Volto，Larva一词有可能来源于拉丁语“鬼魂”。）

“这位高贵的、英俊的、迷人又可爱的先生——”克罗里的开场白是这样说的，他像任何一个浮夸的演员那样提高声音，字正腔圆地自喉咙深处吟诵肉麻台词，“哪怕天使在您面前也会黯然失色，橄榄和月桂枝也配不上您的气质。”  
天使在转头看过来的瞬间就笑出了声，克罗里不知道他是因为高兴，还是因为自己故作玄虚的别扭台词。  
“我——一个卑微的迷途者，一个疯癫的诗人，一个黑暗中游离徘徊的鬼魂，一个渴求怀抱与吻的愚人。不知我是否可以… …”他屈膝弯腰向他的天使伸出一只手以示邀请，“请您跳支舞呢？”  
“噢，克罗——咳！这位神秘而迷人的先生，我不允许你这样贬低自己。”亚茨拉斐尔决定陪这条老蛇演一出幼稚话剧，于是他把那个到了嘴边的熟悉名字硬生生咽下去，“您的邀请如同伊甸园里的禁果，我想没有谁能拒绝这般诱惑。”  
克罗里保持着屈膝弯腰的姿势向前，牵住亚茨拉斐尔的手，像握住一块柔软的糕点。后者欣然跟着他来到广场中间。  
“可这诱惑会让你痛苦，让你堕落，让你懂得何为求而不得、什么叫真正的不可言说。”恶魔挑着眉继续他的花言巧语。  
“可这世界本身就不可言说。既然如此，至少在这个晚上，大可不必顾虑诸多。”天使主动将十指嵌进恶魔张开的手指间、手掌和手掌紧紧贴合。白色Colombina迎上漆黑的Larva，如一只纯白鸽子在夜色中煽动翅膀、飞向鬼魂。  
克罗里看见一朵焰火在亚茨拉斐尔眼睛里绽放。  
他还想继续这场幼稚游戏，继续说些肉麻的东西。恶魔抬高下巴绷紧嘴角和下颌的线条，做足了浪荡人间游戏情场的架势。然而他就是控制不住自己的嘴角，该死，它们就是要往上翘。  
天使眼睛里写满了期待和善意，他打算陪他将这个游戏进行到底。  
然而克罗里笑场了。  
他终于放弃了对自己嘴角的强行压制，让那个憋了一晚上的笑容肆无忌惮地跃现在脸上。  
“我投降，天使！”狡猾如伊甸之蛇也有无可奈何的时候，他拥着洁白的天使挪到并不会太拥挤的角落，而亚茨拉斐尔脸上闪过一丝不可多见的、“计谋得逞”的满意狡黠。

“哇，你瞧，他叫他天使呢！你对我从来都没有这么浪漫！”  
——一位年轻威尼斯姑娘向她的情人这般抱怨。

他们拥着彼此起舞。  
其实亚茨拉斐尔并不跳舞，天使们从不跳舞，他只是和克罗里十指相扣站在人群中，随着音乐旋转和挪动。  
然而克罗里已然心满意足。  
焰火在头顶绽放，裙摆在身边飞扬，鲁特琴为他们伴奏，有情人永不会散场。  
至少在这个晚上，在人间生活了5000多年的天使与恶魔，和广场上的年轻爱侣们并没有什么两样。  
他们凝视着彼此眼睛里的爱和光。

【彩蛋-一个小赛艇】  
“那不是你的朋友吗？”坐在广场边吃点心的天使突然发问，“那位Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci？”  
恶魔挑高眉毛眯了眯眼睛看过去——还真是他那位永远热情又充满好奇心的人类朋友，他甚至这个时候都戴着可爱滑稽的红色绒线帽。  
“是他，Leonardo。我都不知道他什么时候来的威尼斯。”  
“他身边那位是谁？”Aziraphale把一小块甜点咽下去，舌尖还绕着奶油和杏仁儿的味道，“那位披着披风的俊美年轻人？哦——他披风上还绣着美第奇的家徽呢。”  
“不知道。我不认识。”恶魔回答得飞快。  
快得让Aziraphale生疑。  
“真不认识？”天使微微侧过头去，“如果那位年轻人是你的什么邪恶计划的一部分… …”  
“不是，天使，不是！哈，我有个问题，你为什么能把Leonardo那么长一大串的名字记这么清楚？”  
“噢… …”


End file.
